fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Annael
Annael is the youngest Malakhim angel, making her one of the youngest angel in all of Heaven. She is characterized as a young, beautiful, soulful, edgy, hot-headed angel, determined to prove herself to those who doubt her. Annael has since become one of the best warriors of Heaven. Biography Origins As an angel, Annael has existed for millions of years. Oracle witnessed Annael's birth and was astonished by her beauty. One day, during a sparring section in Heaven's Stadium Area, Annael sparred with Camael after the Lead Power had defeated two Malakhim. During the fight, though she is younger and weaker than he is, Annael and Camael proved evenly match and the two fighters traied physical, spiritual, and mental powers back and forth until Oracle split up the fight. Despite the fact he thought it was too brutal, he also thought they both did great. Additionally, Annael is among the angels still loyal to God when Lucifer defies God and rebels against Heaven. Personality Being Heaven's youngest Malakhim, Annael is a very strong, hot-headed, driven, determined, strong-willed, beautiful, and soulful but is also an impulsive, ambitious, competitive, ignorant, naive, and edgy celestial being. She is extremely loyal to her fellow angels, as they are her family, and is willing to fight to ensure that they're safe. However, she is known for her outspoken nature, and is not afraid to call out those who she believes are in the wrong, whether they are someone she respects like Ariel, or even one in a position of authority. Annael is fiercely loyal to Oracle. Additionally, she is not afraid anything, such as her superiors like Powers, Cherubim, and even the Archangels. When it comes to God, Annael has faith in Him. This, along with her determination to prove herself, has caused other angels to label her as weak, ignorant, and/or naive, but also peculiar and ambitious. Powers and Abilities Annael possesses the standard powers of a Malakhim. However, despite being the youngest Malakhim in all of existence, thus making her one of the youngest angels in all of Heaven, she is still considerably powerful, proving to be one of the strongest and most powerful angels to appear in the series, and possesses traits not seen in most other average angels. *'Malakhim Physiology' - Although the youngest of the Malakhim, Annael is very powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Powers and the Higher Angels. She can be challenged by other Malakhim, as well as being rivaled by her fellow Malakhim at their peak, she is exceeded only by the Powers, and surpassed only by the Higher Angels and God. **'Vast Power' - Although Heaven's youngest Malakhim, thus one of the youngest angels in God's creation, Annael is very powerful and possesses many vast supernatural powers and abilities. **'Temporal Awareness' - Annael is capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occurs within the time-stream, allowing her to discern alternate timelines and the like. **'Heightened Senses' - Annael possesses superhumanly acute sense of smell. Her sense of smell is heightened to the point where she can identify other angels without looking. Like all angels, because she operates on a different plane of existence, she can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans to see. **'Immortality' - As an angel, Annael is immortal, can live forever, and does not age and cannot die or be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. Even her vessel does not age once possessed. She is also immune to aging, diseases, toxins, poisons, and sickness. ***'Invulnerability' - Annael cannot be killed by any conventional weapons. She can only be killed by something angelic or by Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death and God. Physical Abilities *'Super Strength' - Despite being the youngest Malakhim, Annael possesses dramatically increased physical strength, enough to leap unnatural distances, lift objects far beyond the limits of human strength, and is stronger than most angels. She also once proved skilled enough to fight Furiad, her former "boss". Even against fellow angels, she has proven strong enough to fight them. She once punched Camael hard enough to make fly through a concrete wall. *'Super Speed' - Annael is able to move much faster than human and most angels. *'Super Durability' - Annael is able to take more damage than a majority of celestial beings. *'Super Reflexes' - Annaenl s able to react incredibly fast and catch any object thrown at her. She once caught an arrow shot at her and also even caught an angel blade. *'Wings' - As an angel, Annael possesses a pair of mockingjay-like wings. **'Flight' - Annael's wings that allow her to fly. **'Wing Shields' - Annael's wings are very strong and protect her from knives, arrows, swords, and gunfire. **'Wing Blades' - The tip feather's of Annael's wings are very sharp and can slice humans, monsters, extraterrestrials, and demons in half. *'Regeneration' - If Annael is damaged, she will repair herself near-instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. *'Super Stamina' - Being an angel, Annael can exert herself at capacities much greater than any normal human can. In addition, she never tires, and she does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain herself. *'Wall-Crawling' - Annael has been known to climb walls with her bare hands. *'Expert Swordsman' - While not as physically strong as some of her angelic siblings, Annael is highly skilled in swordplay with angelic blades, having defeated several angels, even few more powerful than her, on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. *'Skilled Fighter' - Annael is a highly skilled fighter, even when unarmed. She was even capable of holding her own against Camael, the Head Power. Annael's combat abilities may be somewhat inferior compared to other angels, due to her status as Heaven's youngest Malakhim. However, she seems to be far more flexible than almost any other angel and is endowed with comparable pure strength. She was shown to be powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with her superior, Furiad and disable him in single combat. Despite any disadvantages she may have with more powerful begins, her superior combat skills and advanced capabilities have allowed her to defeat, disable or destroy over a dozen enemy angels. Annael's combat abilities have also been shown to be able to defeat another Malakhim Angel. Her fight with Camael demonstrates her full combat prowess as she physically contorts the angel, even applying enough force to drive a high heel into its eye socket, a fight Annael left with only a few scratches. Spiritual/Magical Powers *'Teleportation' - As an angel, Annael is able to efficiently travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Annael can manipulate electrical appliances. *'Holy White Light' - A particularly lethal power, Annael can unleash a powerful, highly concentrated blast of pure energy from her palms to incinerate or destroy targets. Annael also displayed this ability by using it to blast a door open. Additionally, Annael's version of this power is also stronger than that of a standard Malakhim, enough to wound and banish even higher angels (excluding the Archangels and Oracle). *'Reality Warping' - Although the youngest, newest, and weakest Malakhim angel of Heaven, Annael is powerful enough to bend reality to her will to some extent. She was able to remove the existence of a door to prevent a vampire from escaping a room. *'Smiting' - Perhaps her most versatile and terrifying weapon, Annael possesses a smiting ability that allows her to kill almost any being with a touch. It is often exhibited when placing her hands or palms on her adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. *'Protective Charm' - As an angel, Annael can protect an individual from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. Mental Abilities *'Telepathy' - Annael can read the minds of other lower angels and humans minds with ease. **'Dream Walking' - Annael can appear in people's dreams. She usually use's this to communicate, when she can't find the person she's looking for, or want to talk privately. **'Sedation' - Anaael are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Telekinesis' - Annael is able to telekinetically move beings and objects with her mind. She is also able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons. She once used this to pin a low-level demon. *'Pyrokinesis' - Annael has displayed the ability to generate, manipulate, and extinguish fire effectively. Weaknesses Although she is a powerful angel in her own right, Annael possesses the standard weaknesses of a Malakhim. *'God' - As the creator and father of Annael, God can kill any angel. *'Death' - As literately the bringer of death, he can kill any being. **'Death's Scythe' - Can kill any angel. *'Oracle' - As the Original Angel, Annael is vulnerable to and not match for Oracle. *'Archangels' - Annael is no match for the archangels. **'Archangel Blade' - Stronger version of the angel blade. *'Cherubim' - As just a regular angel, Annael is vulnerable to Cherubim as shown by her subservience to them. *'Powers' - As her superiors, Annael can be hurt by the powers, but she is strong enough to fight them. *'Angel Banishing Sigil' - As an angel, Annael can be banished by the sigil. *'Holy Fire' - Like all angels, Annael can be trapped by holy fire. *'Enochian Sigils' - Annael cannot locate someone when they are protected by Enochian magic. *'Angel Blade' - Can kill any angel. Category:Characters Category:Angels